User blog:Wachowman/Macho Rap Battles of Wachow (Dracula vs Frankestein)
Hello everybody, welcome back to a Macho Rap Battles of Wachow! In today's battle, we have the horrifying lady killer known as the one and only Dracula, vs the horrfying experiment gone wrong, Frankenstein, battling to see who is the more horrifying monster of their time, with a new time monster coming in to show them who's the new boss. Please enjoy. Notes I would like to thank Noah for his verses as the third party rapper, go check out his Rap battles of Horror :D Battle MACHO RAP BATTLES OF WACHOW FRANKESTEIN VS DRACULA BEGIN Dracula verse 1 Welcome my child of the night, please allow me into your presence, Thought I'd show you my blood curdling raps, messing with me, you need to be taught a lesson. You wanna-be zombie, wanting a new brain, just so you can replace your own, You even have trouble trying to talk, all I usually hear from you is moans. People usually get you confused with your doctor, cause they know you're not a Monster, Feeling rejected? you were pushed into Earth, doesn't make up for the people you slaughter. I'll make you shocked just by my disses, make you un-existing after all the hassle, Might be a giant beast with incredible strength, and yet you're still not ready for battle. Frankenstein verse 1 I thought, I'd be facing, someone who wouldn't waste, my time, Not some, basement junky, who dies by, the sunlight. I couldn't Count, the amount of times, you've killed a girl, after you screwed, But now, you're a joke of a monster, you'd get caught by, Scooby Doo! (Gets Zapped by electricity) Eeeeerrrrrrraaaahhhhgggg! I find Werewolves more entertaining than you, just when they're sniffing each others asses, You know of my strength, I'll crush you with one hand, I'll give you a reason to be in your casket. The only way you can beat me is if you annoy me to death, just like all those girls you keep bugging, Go back to Twilight, Edward Cullen, I'm not losing to a monster who's only power is Sucking. Dracula verse 2 I'm blowing you up with my rhymes, just like the Doctors Lab, it'll end your life, So emotional over the people you love, I'm surprised you're not called the Bride. I'm part of horror history, one of the greats, you're only brought up on Halloween, And by the looks of your rapping it seems there was a malfunction in your Machine. Frankenstein verse 2 You think you're Number 1 monster? I can be you with 1 dollar teeth, When the peasants heard of my legend, they basically bowed down to me. You make Onions cry, Dracula, you come to me, make some Wood Stake stew, And I think we both know it's safe to say that CreepyPastas are scarier than you. Slender Man Creepypasta is scarier? Damn right, Slendy has made his Arrival, And he’s crushing pedophiles with rhymes so hostile, they’d make a Dog smile! You two Kings of Cliches are SomethingAwful, so quit your talking, Slendy’s the true king of Stalking, ‘cause you know he’s always watching, Drac, Batman beat you, so open your hyperrealistic eyes and you just might see, That you can’t fight me, so you can take your toothpicks-for-teeth and bite me! And as for Frank, your main power is ugliness, so if you want to bail, sure- They made you four series but they suck more then the Count- You’re a universal failure! The Doctor must have left off your dick and given you the brain of a kid, Either way, I’ll burn you and Cullen here worse than your own town did, Looks like I’m the Victor- Someone give me twenty dollars for beating these creeps, I run the horror genre, so tell ‘em off, Jeff... Jeff the Killer GO TO SLEEP! WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DEICDE MACHO *Moan* RAP *Laugh* BATTLES OF *Static* W-W-WACHO-W Who won? Dracula Frankenstein Slenderman Category:Blog posts